Guardian Angel
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: A story of how 2 adorable girls get together, become friends, and live in a tree :3 Btw I will do requests for Lucky Star fanfictions, depending on what you want, just contact me. I'm done for now, but I will probably make a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Yutaka perched atop the trunk of a toppled oak tree, munching happily on a freshly scavenged acorn. As she nibbled, her olive eyes scanned the surrounding scenery. The winding branches of the towering trees would gust occasionally as the sun shone through their leaves. Unbeknownst to the petite, bushy rodent, her peaceful meal was not as solitary as she perceived it to be. A pair of slanted saffron eyes leered at her through a patch of brush. The monster noticed its prey's ear's twitch, and it ducked down, hoping to remain undetected.

Yutaka turned, sure her trained ears had picked up something out of the ordinary. Maybe some sort of vigorous flapping noise, or the sound of grounded leaves being shifted unceremoniously? She scanned the area, now unsure of her current position. After a few moments of silence, she turned back and continued munching on the rapidly diminishing acorn.

The creature raised itself up to full height, revealing its long, scaly body, gleaming eyes, powerful jaw and sharp teeth. It prepared to strike, retracting its head slightly and casting a shadow over its prey. The tiny animal had no chance to escape now. Yutaka turned slowly; the form looming over her was definitely not friendly. Frozen in terror, she could only watch helplessly as the snake lunged at her, its pointed fangs ready to clamp down on another fresh kill.

With a thwack it fell to its side, hitting the ground with a loud thump as some other being crashed into it. She couldn't make out who or what the creature was, but was entirely grateful for the being that had saved her life.

As the snake shifted, it revealed the form of her savior. A tall girl with shamrock green hair and alert blue eyes which contained a gentle glimmer. What she noticed most about the girl, however, was her long, elegant wings. The girl glanced at her gloves, which were dripping with fresh blood and had razor sharp talons at the end of each finger. She was a hawk; either that, Yutaka thought, or an angel.

Minami looked at the small, timid creature she had saved. the smaller female stared up at her in awe. This was not the response she usually got. The fact that she wasn't fleeing and crying in terror was...odd. All things considered, this girl was the cutest thing Minami had ever seen. Tiny, slightly rounded ears topped her head, with a short bushy tail and bright green eyes which complimented her cherry red hair so perfectly. Awe-struck, she simply stared.

"Hi." The younger girl spoke first. "My names Yutaka." She shuffled her feet, glancing at the ground before looking back up, blushing slightly. "Thank you for saving me" she mumbled. Minami replied with a simple nod of acknowledgement. The two stood eyeing each other awkwardly, unsure of where to go from here. Neither wanted to leave the other's presence.

"Do you wanna...maybe join me for dinner? As a thank you, of course." Yutaka rushed this last part; she really wanted to be the tall girl's friend, and something about her piqued her curiosity.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Minami questioned, unused to such kind treatment.

"Of course not! You seem friendly enough" Yutaka beamed. "Oh, and I never got your name."

"Minami...Minami Iwasaki." The tall girl held out her hand to the squirrel-like creature, which Yutaka took it in her petite palm and shook with an adorable grin. Minami couldn't help but give a soft smile in return. "And I'd love to come to dinner."

The two walked and talked through the pleasant grove, with Yutaka doing most of the talking. Both girls seemed fine with this arrangement; Minami gave Yutaka her full attention as she walked slightly behind her. As they drew nearer to the house, Minami began to feel nervous, her mind running wild with pictures of cute little animals running in fear of her as soon as she entered the building.

Her worried thoughts were cut short as Yutaka tripped. Without thinking, she reached around the younger girls waist, fully expanding her wings in fright. She held Yutaka up with her arms, as the talons on her gloves would surely puncture her beautiful pale skin.

It was then a blue-haired girl lept from the brush, teeth bared as she dashed toward the girls. Minami wrapped her wings protectively around Yutaka, recognizing the girl as a fox - a predator, a threat to her new found friend. The fox lashed a claw at Minami's exposed wings, attempting to get at the crimson-haired girl beneath them. Minami would have none of that.

Minami retracted instantly, a gash clearly visible on her right wing. Adrenaline pumped through her veins now as she moved Yutaka out of the way, using her uninjured wing to make herself look as big as possible. Extending her wing fully and straightening her shoulders, Minami attempted to frighten the threatening creature.

"STOP!" Yutaka's shrill voice cut through the air effortlessly. She stepped out in front of Minami. "This is Minami. She SAVED me." The azure-haired girl's eyes grew wide with worry and guilt. She immediately began spouting apologies and pleas of forgiveness to Yutaka. Minami felt the adrenaline rush leave her body as the searing pain inflicting in her wing overcame her. She fell, letting a small groan of agony escape her lips. This went unnoticed by Yutaka and the other girl, as the newcomer was still spouting her apologies.

"I'm REAAALLYY sorry, Yu-chan" Konata pleaded.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to" Yutaka retorted. Gesturing at Minami, they both turned in time to see the tall girl collapse on a rock. "MINAMI!" Yutaka rushed over to her new friend, deeply concerned for her well-being. "Come on, onee-chan, we need to get her fixed up." Hauling her up with their combined weight, the two girls half carried, half dragged the hawk-girl to their home.

"This is NOT how I wanted this to go" Yutaka thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She filled the stone tub with bucket after bucket of hot steamy water. Minami realy needed to be

cleaned, though Yutaka felt intrusive cleaning the girl while she was knocked out, she had to

clear away all the dried blood, for the sake of her nest. She had Konata drag Minami upstairs and

wait outside the door while she undressed Minami. She loved her cousin, but didn't trust her with

anyone unconscious and naked. Not since the time she passed out on the couch and woke up in

that strange outfit...

Once Minami was in the tub Yutaka scrubbed her, being sure to keep Minami's freshly bandaged

wing out of the soiled water, she couldn't stomach going anywhere below the waist, even

Minami's long slender legs seemed to forbidden to touch. But lucky for her all the blood had

landed on the upper half. She looked at minami's hand after a few minutes of scrubbing. Her

fingers were so smooth and slender, Yutaka couldn't help herself, she slowly pressed their

palms together lifting while lacing her fingers into the older girls.

'Gah what happened?' Minami thought. Opening her eyes to see Yutaka cutely staring at her

hand, their fingers laced together. 'Was this a custom for friends?' Minami, being a hawk had

never had any friends, she'd had acquaintances, only other hawks of course, she'd had parents

and such, but never a friend.

Minami simply stared at the girl, then at herself. She was albeit surprised being naked, and wet,

but brushed it off as another custom. Oh how great it was to have a friend. She squeezed gently

on Yutaka's hand. Earning a surprised squeak from the girl. Who promptly looked up at her, a

slightly scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Minami asked, hoping she was reading her new friend correctly. Yutaka looked

up, the scared look replaced with a relieved one.

"So you didn't get the wrong idea" she smiled.

"Wrong idea?" Minami inquired, unsure of what she meant.

"I thought maybe you'd mistake me cleaning you up for bed for me taking advantage of you."

Yutaka peeped.

Minami shook her head in response, but that was enough to remind her of the pain in her wing.

She involuntarily winced, which did not go unnoticed by her petite friend.

"Well you're clean now" Yutaka concluded "lets get you to bed" unlacing their fingers she got up

and grabbed for a towel whilst Minami stood gingerly water falling around her. Sliding out from the

tub she realised just how shaky she was from the accident. Minami stumbled forward as Yutaka

turned. Catching her falling hero Yutaka blushed uncontrollably at the unexpected contact with

the naked girl. Yutaka, in her shock, could not help but take a glance at her protectors body. She

had been too ashamed and embarrased to get a good look before this.

Long slender muscle's contracted as she stood. Her shoulders were well defined, probably from

all that flying. Yutaka couldn't bare to look at her breasts, so instead her eyes slipped to her

stomach. Thin yet firm there too. Her entire body was wet and shining, she was beautiful.

"Thank you" Minami uttered, knocking Yutaka out of her trance. Yutaka was glad Minami hadn't

caught her peeping, maybe she was hanging around with Konata too much. Though in reality,

Minami had noticed, but didn't quite know what to think of it.

Being a hawk she had been taught few things in life. They concluded two things, 'Do not

associate yourself with lower beings' or 'ground peasants' as her mother referred to them, and

'You are a perfect higher being, there is no call for shame, ever, she could take anything she

wanted and, so long as she was strong, no one could do anything about it.' Every hawk or eagle

seemed to have a god complex, something that separated Minami from the others. As such,

though she was embarrassed at being nude, she forced it to the back of her mind. It was one of

the things trained into her.

Minami stood tall and erect, which only seemed to abash the small girl more. who averted her

gaze innocently, now holding the towel at arms length. Minami couldn't make heads or tails of

such a display, but decided to take the towel anyway.

After getting nice and dry Minami felt a light chill run up her spine. This did not go unnoticed by

the young girl. "I don't think any of my clothes will fit you" she realised. Taking her hand she led

her down stairs. She took Minami to her nest. A small nest in the corner of the room. She told

Minami to lay down on the plush nest, covered with colorful sacks filled with soft feathers and cotton.

The nest was beautifully crafted, in Minami's own nest there would be loose twigs that would

poke her in the night, there was no such problem in Yutaka's nest.

Yutaka had left the room after giving Minami a big warm blanket. Minami attempted to make

herself more comfortable in the small nest, she decided on laying her arms around the edges of

the nest. Her wings hung limply off the sides, as well as her legs. Should she look at herself it

would seem rather comical, but at least the blanket covered her shivering body.

Minami took this opportunity to observe the room, there was a fireplace and chimney that was

roaring with flames. It was built with some kind of rocks, she guessed so as to not set everything

on fire. The house was entirely wood, as with most woodland creatures she presumed it to be in

a tree.

Yutaka entered again, pot in hand as she placed it over the fire, she was cooking? Minami's

stomach growled at the thought of food. Yutaka sat in the nest beside Minami. "My cousin

Konata, the girl you met before, left a note, said she heard voices and decided to go, something

about teasing bunny's..." she trailed off.

"Ah" she nodded in response. Silently hoping Yutaka would lean back into her arm. She wanted

to continue the conversation, but being so socially sheltered she had no idea where to start.

"so... uh... what are you cooking in the pot over there?" she questioned.

"Oh just some stew" she replied. It was then Minami took in the scent. There was meat in there.

"Doesn't it bother you to cook meat?" she questioned, concerned.

"Oh not so much, i've cooked for onee-chan before, and she's a predator two" she explained.

"Hmm.." Minami thought "how did you make your house?" she pondered allowed.

"Oh my Uncle dug it through, he's a mole" at this Minami shuddered. Moles were known for being

quite... creepy. "Oh! The soups done." Yutaka got up taking the soup and emptying it into a bowl

with a ladle before taking the bowl along with a spoon to Minami. After taking it the tall girl

watched Yutaka disappear out of the room, only to return with her own bowl, filled with a fair

amount of fruits and veggies.

After finishing their meal Minami uttered a sincere thank you and Yutaka took the dishes away. It

felt nice being looked after like this. "So... were gonna sleep together right?" Minami questioned,

hoping to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"W-well I-I don't really have any other nests or *gulp* blankets..." She trailed off looking down at

Minami's body, thinking of her naked just beneath the sheets. Minami took this as a yes and

opened the blanket boldly, exposing her body and ushering Yutaka to hurry inside.

Yutaka blushed, but quietly curled up next to the naked girl. 'Ugh finally' Minami wanted this, she

wanted it so badly and she didn't even know why. Just to feel the small squirrel like creature

curled up into her. She felt finally at peace as she wrapped her arm around the girl and lay her

chin on her head. Even with the dull throbbing in her wing this was the greatest she'd ever felt in

her life, which left only one question.

"When you pass out, do I have to wash you two?"


	3. Chapter 3

Minami awoke to the small girl laying upon her chest. She was curled up with her bushy tail in

her arms. It looked much like a young girl holding a stuffed animal. Minami's heart skipped, this

was by far the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She felt so warm, despite her nude state. She had

never felt something so strong so... it was indescribable. She felt tingles around her never

region, she shivered, despite being so unbelievably warm.

Timidly, slowly, she held the girl tighter to her chest. She felt even more elated, she wanted

more. She ran her hand up and down the rodent-like girls back. Such a small simple movement

sent her heart a-thunder, and her loins a-blaze with a feeling she couldn't find words for. 'Oh god

this is getting out of hand' she thought to herself.

But she didn't want to stop. Minami felt little Yutaka shift under her and she froze. Looking down

she saw the little girl asleep still. Yutaka wiggled a little in her dream like state and moved her

hand to lay upon Minami's chest. Minami whimpered at the touch. It was Yutaka's hand against

her bare skin. That want the end of it. The bushy tailed girl snuggled up, tucking her head under

minami's chin.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god' Minami panicked. She could feel Yutaka's hot breath on her collar bone,

it was... tantalizing. It was then that Yutaka, still sleeping soundly, decided to squeeze the piece

of flesh in her hand. Minami yelped, surprised at the sudden feeling entangling her. Yutaka

jumped up off the girl, tail fluffed and erect in surprise. "What's wrong? Did something happen?

Did you roll over on your wing?" Yutaka panicked.

"N-no" Minami stuttered "You uh... touched me and it... made me feel really weird." she paused

unsure if she should continue "Right uh... here" she mumbled pointing at the violated breast.

Yutaka's face was now redder than her hair, but Minami still did not understand. Seeing Yutaka's

face, she assumed the cherry haired girl knew. "W-what does it mean? Feeling like this?" She

was a tad ashamed of being so ignorant on friendship. But, she heard once from a passing

sparrow that friends are always willing to help you. So she pushed on "It feels weird here too..."

she mumbled again, pointing downward.

Yutaka hadn't thought it possible, but her face heated up even more. Was Minami serious?

Probably. After the conversation last night of washing friends Yutaka realised how socially

sheltered Minami was. Had it been someone like Konata, Minami would have probably been

taken advantage of. Yutaka shuddered at the thought, but she had to be there for her flying friend,

and tell her what she knew, taking a breath in, she prepared herself.

"Well y-you see, Minami-chan, t-there are certain... spots, on your body. They arouse you when

touched." Minami was now on the floor, blanket around her, looking intently at the girl. She raised

her hand, motioning she wanted to speak. Yutaka giggled at this display, but nonetheless

motioned for her to speak.

"What's the purpose... for being... aroused?" Minami questioned, the word felt foreign on her lips

and somehow, wrong. She was unsure of herself, she felt as though this was something obvious

to everyone except her. Mentally Yutaka face palmed, this was torture. It felt unnatural for her to

teach someone so much older something she herself was too innocent to think about.

"Well... It's to y-you're body ready for... sex." She finished, hoping she wouldn't need to go any

further than that. She looked down with a heavy blush as Minami's eyes turned to saucers. She

knew what sex was, no wonder Yutaka was so embarrassed. She was unintentionally preparing

to 'lay' with her friend! Minami gulped, trying to think of something to say. "I-i'm sorry..." She

muttered, too ashamed of herself to look at the girl in front of her

"Oh! no need, it's natural" Yutaka assured the mint haired girl. "You can't control how your body

reacts when you're touched." Minami smiled at this, relieved to know she wasn't being... weird.

"This is a bit off topic, but would you mind accompanying me to go foraging? After I get your

clothes washed of course." Minami answered with a small nod, happy to get off the topic. Today

promised to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out into the sunshine, the grass nearly over their heads as they wandered. Yutaka

carrying a large woven basket, empty, but full of potential. "I know a berry bush not too far from

here" she squealed happily as they strolled. Nodding in response Minami walked along, staring

off in the distance towards the sunshine ebbing its way through the trees. It really was a beautiful

day. She looked down towards the salmon haired girl walking beside her. Her hair shined in the

light and the sunshine made her pale skin glow in the most beautiful ways Minami had ever seen.

Minami placed one of her hands over her chest as she continued to try to calm her beating heart.

It felt so nice to have a friend, it felt almost like it did when she was flying. Minami wondered for a

moment if Yutaka could feel the flying feeling too. Or maybe if she'd enjoy flying. While Minami

continued to daydream of Yutaka in her arms while she flew her around happily Yutaka was

feeling a tad anxious that neither of them had said anything in a rather long time.

"Umm... OH! We need to get your things when we're done with this don't we?" she

remembered. Minami shook her daydreams from her mind as she focused her attention on

Yutaka.

"Yes, but I live at the top of the tree, I could never get up there without my wing." she added a little

sadly.

After a moment of silence Yutaka perked up "Oh I could climb up" she chirped, her tail fluffing up

with the excitement of an opportunity to help her friend. "Its what im made for."

"Are you sure?" Minami asked, concern emphasized in her voice. "My nest is very high up."

"Of course, anything to help out a friend." she blushed lightly, happy to help Minami.

They came upon a slow moving stream, with bushes near the other end of the bank. "The berry

bush is on the other side" Yutaka pointed out. "Sorry, but we will have to cross the stream."

The water was only about knee deep, but the two decided to cross using the stones. Yutaka

crossed first, hoping the stones easily on all fours, her body moved up and down like a never

ending wave until she reached the bank and straightened herself. Minami however was having a

bit more trouble, flying made her dull when it came to footwork. But eventually she reached the

end. She saw that Yutaka had already begun picking the berries and placing them in the basket.

Minami moved over to join her. As they picked they heard a low growl, and a tiny shriek.

Instinctively Minami wrapped her good wing protectively around Yutaka and ducked down. She

pulled her gloves out of her jacket pocket and put them on, the sharp ends gleaming in the light.

She slowly looked over the brush, immediately ducking back down, face red as cherries.

"What?" Yutaka asked, as she looked up over the bush, eyes widening as she saw her cousin

pinning a purple haired girl with rabbit ears to the ground. The blue haired girl was biting her neck

and grinding against her. The two were slowly pulling off each others clothes and Yutaka took

that as a sign to sit down red faced with Minami.

"Ummmmm..." Murmured Yutaka, unsure of what to say.

"A predator... and prey" Minami whispered, thinking.

"Huh?" Yutaka asked. Unsure of what the winged girl meant.

"M-my mother always told me that predators and prey would never be together. That predators

were higher than prey."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Yutaka inquired.

"No, but i figured everyone else did."

By now the noises had gotten louder and so the two took it as a sign to take their leave. Yutakas

thoughts had gone on a train of there own. Minami hadn't inquired to the fact that they were both

girls, only that they were predator and prey. Maybe...

"My nest is this way" Minami interrupted Yutakas train of thought. They came upon a tall tree,

near the biggest in the forest. Yutaka smiled and nodded. Minami took the basket as the squirrel

like girl climbed the tree with agility and precision. "I ONLY NEED CLOTHES I THINK" Minami

called up to her seeing the young girl disappear over the rather large nest. Minami sat upon the

ground, waiting for the small girl to scale back down the tree.

Yutaka dug through a small chest, which she assumed held Minami's clothes. She pulled out a

few things but hesitated when coming upon her underwear. she took it delicately in her hands

and put it on the pile. Then, gathering everything up in her arm she climbed back down, a little

slower this time to be careful not to drop anything.

As she lowered herself onto the ground Minami set down the basket and Yutaka laid the clothes

inside. She lifted the basket, but given its weight was having a hard time. As she took a step

forward she felt the weight gently lifted from her back and turned around to see Minami holding it

on her shoulder, a small smile playing its way on her lips. Yutaka nodded, smiling back as they

walked to her house together.


	5. Chapter 5

Yutaka entered the home first, moving over to her dresser and immediately moving her clothes to

other drawers to make space for Minami's things. "Here Minami, you can put your clothes here"

Yutaka ushered her over. Minami placed her clothes gingerly into the drawer. "Are you ready for

supper" Yutaka asked as she turned her head and smiled. The small smile Yutaka had sent her

way made Minami blush as she nodded. It was then that she realized, after supper was bed

time. She'd be laying in the nest, with the small girl curled up against her once more. Her good

wing flapped around in excitement, something Minami hoped would go unnoticed.

"Huh?" Yutaka asked turning at the noise of the flapping.

"Uh... Just stretching" Minami fibbed.

Yutaka turned back to putting nuts and berries in two bowls for the pair.

"You're fine with this for dinner right? I'm sorry I don't have any meat left." Yutaka asked, a tad

embarrassed.

"Of course." Minami nodded, hoping they could finish quickly and get to bed. She'd been enjoying

these sleepovers they'd been having. And Yutaka was such a sweet, caring, unique, beautiful

friend. Wait? Beautiful?

"Here" Yutaka beamed, placing the bowl in Minami's hands, successfully interrupting her thought

process. Yutaka turned to grab her own meal and as she turned back to Minami, she saw with a

bit of a startle that Minami's food had disappeared from its bowl.

"Um..." Minami started, realising that she may have hurried a little with finishing the meal. "Thank

you for the meal, I'm ready for bed now."

Yutaka's tail fluffed up in anticipation. "You wait in the nest, i'll be right with you okay?"

Minami nodded in response, she could feel herself heating up. No, she chastised herself, trying

to calm her body. She shouldn't be preparing to mate with her friend. She was sure her

newfound friend would be displeased and may even ask her to leave. But she couldn't help it no

matter how hard she fought it. It felt like her body was on fire.

At this time Yutaka rounded the corner, though Minami wouldn't know it she was just as eager to

curl up on Minami's chest. She hoped deeply that she wouldn't try to grope the hawk-like girl in

her sleep again. Minami laid down on the nest, eagerly awaiting the sweet girls presence. Yutaka

curled up next to her, laying her head on her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Minami opened her eyes, narrowing them into focus. Everything seemed so unreal at the

moment and she didn't know why. It was then she realised, she was nude, how she got that way

she did not know. She felt like getting up, but upon trying she felt her arms and legs weighed

down with what felt like a large force. But nothing was there, wait, where was Yutaka. She was a

few seconds shy of panicking when she saw the girl bound blissfully out of the kitchen, bringing

breakfast with her. Minami loved the smell and smirked at her, everything seemed so bright and

sunny.

Yutaka came before her, smiling lovingly at her. It was then in a shocking moment Yutaka sat

gingerly in Minami's lap, well more straddled then sat. Her bare legs were on either side of

Minami's nude hips. She wasn't sure what was going on but she would be the last to complain. It

was then Yutaka set the food off to the side, Minami watched her do so, realising that, as was

she, Yutaka was also without clothing.

Suddenly everything was hazy, really hazy, before focusing again to a smiling Yutaka. Her ears

pushed back bashfully. "Is my mate comfortable?" she asked, love glowing from her as she took

Minami's hand and kissed it. Flashing their matching pair of gold bands. Minami tried to peep up,

but found her voice had left her, so instead took to merely nodding happily. She was too happy to

care what was going on.

* * *

Yutaka tried again to wake the sleeping Minami, but the fever had her in a heated grip. She looked

again at her companions wing, it had gotten infected. She needed dire help, so, with break neck

super squirly speed, she launched out the door, hoping Minami would be alright without her till

she could get Konata Onee-chan over here.

* * *

Minami enjoyed being led through the field of flowers by her loving mate. The sun was shining

and the sky was blue, together they laughed and danced before falling down together. The long

grass cushioning their blow. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each others

lips tenderly. They were rolling around giggling playfully as they started pulling each others

clothes off. They were naked again, rolling around in the field with no care in the world. Minami

wound up on her back, Yutaka straddling her. Yutaka leaned back with a smile, letting Minami

admire her body, wiggling her hips seductively. Minami couldn't remember the last time she had

this much fun. Her wings flapped with excitement as she toppled her lover, pinning her playfully

to the floor and grinding into her.

* * *

The blue haired fox girls ears twitched as she looked down at the ill hawk girl. This was serious.

Her breathing was labored and heavy. No amount of cold wash clothes and hot soup could get

her better. Her body had a very small chance of fighting off the infection on its own, there was

only one chance they had to help her through this war waging on in her body.

"Yu-Chan, I have good news and bad news, I'll start with the bad. Minami has a low chance of

fighting through this thing" Konata said, ignoring the shocked pale face of Yutaka. "The good

news is I know someone who can help." Yutaka sighed, a wave of relief flooded over her. Konata

took a deep breath for the last piece of information "But its a long dangerous path, it will take us a

few days, we can't leave her here. We wouldn't make it back in time. We're gonna have to take

her with us."

Yutaka, after a brief moment of processing all this new, rather displeasing information, nodded.

She had to save Minami, she knew Minami would do the same for her. She had to protect her

protector. "Lets pack" she answered soberly.

Konata nodded, "I'm gonna go get something to carry her in, you pack food, water, and anything

else you think we will need, but remember to pack light." At this Konata left, rushing out the door

as quick as she could.

* * *

"Oh baby" Yutaka whispered in her lover's ear. The two were perched on a mountaintop, Yutaka

snuggling in to Minami's chest, the sun setting in a beautiful orange hue before them. A chill ran

through the air and instinctually Minami wrapped her wings around them both. She knew this

would keep them warm, she had done it many times when perched high up in mountains or

trees. This was the perfect moment.

"Hey ummmm, Minami?" Minami turned, looking into her sweet mates gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes" she whispered breathlessly.

"I ummm I-I h-have something to ask, sorta" Yutaka mumbled, looking up at Minami, light fear in

her eyes. Minami's eyes furrowed at this display, she never liked to see her lover upset.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I... I WANNA HAVE A BABY!" She shouted, eyes shut tight.

Minami smiled lovingly at her. "I'd love to have a baby with you Yutaka my love"

Yutaka smiled immediately lurching into her arms, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her

ever so passionately.

* * *

Yutaka had finished packing, she was sitting on the nest beside Minami, god it was all her fault.

She should have kept a better eye on the wound. But this was no time for self pity, she just had

to get Minami well again. She replaced her wet towel, which had grown warm, with a nice cool

one. Slowly she reached down to Minami's face, sadly caressing her cheek. In her slumber

Minami nuzzled into the loving touch, a smirk playing at her features. Her skin was hot to the

touch. Making Yutaka even more worried.

The door opened with a bang, revealing Yutaka's blue haired cousin. "You ready?" she inquired.

Throwing her backpack over her shoulders Yutaka nodded. "lets get Minami and put her in the

waggon" Konata chirped. Together they lifted the tall girl, being sure not to jostle her around to

much. The girls pulled her out of the house and into a sort of mixed rickshaw tent thing. It was

built like a rickshaw, but with four wheels and a rigged tent on top of it.

Yutaka took hold of the bar that would allow her to pull the girl with them, Konata took the spot by

her side, smiling reassuringly at her as they jogged down towards the one who would make

Minami well again.

* * *

"Mooooom" shouted a voice just behind Minami. She turned, kneeling down to the green haired,

green eyed squirrel child calling her.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling down at her baby.

"Watch me watch me." he peeped. Quickly running into the open field and pushing his tiny hands

to the ground, lowering his body and wiggling his butt in the air, trying to kick his feet off the

ground. He succeeded, but was immediately turned over on his back. "Ugh" he wailed "I almost

had it, didn't I mom!" he shouted. Minami nodded, happy to see him cheery, suddenly a hand

was placed on her cheek, she turned to see her loving mate smiling down at her. Everything was

perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Yutaka and Konata were jogging lightly through the woods, wanting to get there fast, but not

wanting to exhaust themselves or each other to the point of collapse. Trying hard to avoid any

jostles in the road. Yutaka refused to think, thinking would slow her down, fatigue her. She just

had to get Minami there safely. They had yet to come upon the dangerous portion of their path,

no predators, nothing to fear, just running. God she had just found Minami and now she had

almost lost her, she'd definitely take better care of her from now on.

"Okay Yu-Chan, we need to go slower from here on out, walking pace." Konata said, quickly

holding her hand up for silence as Yutaka opened her mouth in protest. "It's dangerous here, the

last think we need is a predator hearing us and chasing us down, we need to be quiet but fast,

so we can get Minami out safe. Remember, she's an easy target right now."

Yutaka nodded knowingly, accepting the plan her cousin had set up. The short duo continued

through the woods, walking upon a small path made by a multitude of people making their same

journey. Walking past a pile of discarded skeletons Yutaka gulped, realizing just how dangerous

this was. Both girls kept their animal ears perked, waiting for any sound. Then it happened. A

noise, a rusling, padded feet charging, at least 5. Then came the howl.

"WOLVES! RUN!" Konata shouted to Yutaka, adrenaline rushing through their veins as they

dashed madly down the path. "Shit shit shit shit shit" Konata chanted, there was no way she

could protect herself against a pack of wolves, much less herself, Yutaka, and a sick Minami. But

god did she have to try.

They were closing in, there was absolutely no way they were going to outrun these trained

predators. Wolves grew together in a community, usually never picking mates outside their own

clans, the pups were trained extensively for battle. They slept in quarters based on rank, and

place within the community. They were a feared creature, and this was their land.

It was then they dashed out ahead of Yutaka and Konata, turning and drifting in the dust till they

were face to face with their prey. Growling, ears back, dark eyes, ready for a fight. Konata pulled

in front of Yutaka, pushing her back with her arm. Her ears pulled back and she hissed at them.

"GET BACK" she shouted, puffing up and trying to look as big as possible.

"I know that voice! Hold it men!" came a voice from the back. Konata dropped her stance,

recognizing that certain high pitched voice.

A young energetic wolf girl bursts forth, smirking a wide toothy smile. "Well hey there shrimp!"

called Misao, golden eyes glowing. Konata went limp, a wave of relief washing over her.

"UGH mutt breath! I never thought i'd be happy to see you." Konata howled happily.

"What are ya doin out here?" Misao asked before putting on an exaggerated face and smiling.

"Missed me that much?" she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.

"We need to get Yutaka's friend to Miyuki, she's terribly sick." Konata admitted darkly, casting her

eyes down at the grass.

"It'll take you forever." Observed Misao, "Let me and my pack help" she offered. Konata perked

up at this, happy for the help, anything to get Minami well faster. They attached ropes to the pack,

preparing for send off with Yutaka in back with Minami and Konata running separate from the

pack, in order to lead them. Yutaka held Minami's head, holding her close to her chest, she had

to try to keep Minami from bouncing everywhere when they started running.

"Don't worry Minami, its not too long now." Yutaka whispered. Up in front the pack fell to their

hands and feet, preparing to charge at the fox ready to lead them. Misao was nearly itching with

anticipation, tail fluffed with excitement. Pushing off the ground Konata dashed through the

forest.

"MUSH!" Misao yelled as she charged off after her friend. The wagon disappearing into the

woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Minami marveled at how beautiful their lives were. Everything was perfect, beautiful, sweet.

Standing up she dusted any debris from her garments. She looked lovingly over at her family,

Yutaka and their child playing in the meadow. It was then things started going horribly wrong.

Everything was shaking, rumbling, the sheer force of it tumbled her over onto her back. Oh god,

what of her loved ones. She could hear the screams of their fright, rolling over on her stomach

she flapped her wings vigorously, lifting herself above the shaking land.

* * *

Yutaka, In back with Minami, was having a tough time. She wasn't reacting well to the vigorous

bumping of the cart, her soft featured had furrowed in distress. She then rolled onto her stomach

her wings jerked up, her bad one tearing right out of its bandage. She flapped desperately, in the

small space it hit Yutaka as well as the walls and ceiling. Yutaka was frightened, she had no idea

how to help her hurt friend.

* * *

Minami watched in horror as the land split, swallowing Yutaka and their son. Minami wasted no

time dive bombing into the crack in the earth. Everything was moving so fast, it was like their

was no end to the tunnel. Pitch black, she could no longer hear the screams of her family. She

tried desperately to go faster, in her free fall it felt almost like she was floating. She closed her

eyes and relaxed. She felt something run through her hair in the most soothing of ways. The

feeling seemed to be dragging her, dragging her somewhere far away.

* * *

Yutaka had done the only thing she could think of, she had taken Minami's upper body into her

arms and laid her head on her chest, rocking her back and forth while running her hand through

her hair. This had calmed down the sleeping angel greatly.

"Is that really you" Minami asked, her voice hoarse and tears running down her face. She had

just watched her lover fall deep into the gaping hole that had torn through the land. But now she

was here, holding her tightly. Minami, in her sickly state, couldn't understand the difference

between dream and reality. All she knew was that her mate was here with her, after she thought

she had lost her for good.

Yutaka merely stared down, paralyzed by the way the green haired girl was looking at her. Her

eyes were half lidded and she was staring so softly. It was then Minami realized something that

made her eyes go wide and her heart near stop beating. "Wheres the boy? Where's our son?"

Yutaka was dumbfounded, unsure of what to say, she had realised by this point Minami was

probably hallucinating due to the high fever. But still, too think they had a son? Neither of them

was male. She couldn't let Minami go on freaking out like this. Minami's eyes had turned ice blue

with fear and worry, her wings were stretched out, as though she was ready to look for the boy

herself. Worried for Minami's safety Yutaka blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"Uhhhh were-uh going to see him now. He's ummmm he's visiting a friend of the family?" She

was making this up as she was going along, she had no idea what else to do. But it seemed to

have worked, a flash of relief crossed Minami's face, then just as quickly as she had awakened,

she was out. Yutaka kept rocking her friend back and forth, she looked so peaceful now. It was

then that she noticed there was no more rocking, no more shaking, the wagon was still.

"Heya Yu-Chan, were here!" Konata called, poking her head in and smiling at the scene before

her. "Dawwww so moe." she commented. Yutaka was dreading the task of trying to drag the

helpless Minami out of the wagon, It was obvious her sweat drenched cousin was too tired for

the task. Konata disappeared out of the wagon and her face was replaced by another, one of the

boys from the pack Misao was in.

"Here, i'll get her." He offered. Yutaka nodded grudgingly, and allowed this tall, muscular,

shirtless, brawny wolf, to take Minami in his arms and carry her out. For some reason it upset

her to see him carry her tucked comfortably in his arms. She followed nonetheless, looking back

to see the others resting on the grass, panting and sweaty. All except for Misao, who was

bounding everywhere, with seemingly more energy than when they began.

No wonder she was leading this troop, she thought as she walked into the small cabin. Once

inside the boy laid Minami down onto the couch. Relieving the jealous Yutaka who quickly took to

her side. It was then a sweet looking, pink haired ram girl came in. She took a quick look at the

couple on her couch.

"Now what do we have here." she announced sweetly.

"Please mam, my friend is very ill. She has a wound on her wing, i-it got infected." Yutaka

pleaded. Miyuki didn't speak, instead she walked over and knelt beside the unconscious girl. After

observing the green haired hawk girl for a moment she got back up and left the room. Leaving

Yutaka confused, that was until she returned with a vial of gunk unknown to the squirrel like girl.

"This should do the trick" Miyuki commented "It's very fast acting, however there are a few side

effects."

This worried the little loli "What side effects?" She asked, turning her head slightly to the side.

"Well, you're going to have to give it to her twice a day every day for a week. After about an hour

after ingesting however her emotions will go, umm, a little haywire. Anything she feels will be

intensified ten fold. The good news is she should be well enough to move around on her own

after it kicks in" She finished.

Yutaka looked down at the angel that flew down into her life, she swore silently to protect her at

all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

Yutaka sat by Minami's side waiting for the medicine to kick in. Her eyes scanning the tall girls form for signs of revival. It was then her bright blue eyes opened and she looked about. Minami looked at the world as if through new eyes, until they fell upon small Yutaka. Minami's heart beated a little faster as she stared at the girl. Her heart beat faster and faster, It was like there was no one aside from them in the world. Yutaka smiled brightly as she saw Minami look at her.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? You've been out all day." Yutaka asked, concerned. Minami nodded in response, casting a shadow over the blush forming on her cheeks. Minami could feel her heart beat like crazy, she was really starting to worry herself, which only made it worse. At any moment she felt like her emotions were going to jump out of her skin and become their own entity. She could feel everything so clearly, It was driving her NUTS!

And then Yutaka came in, with a cup of water and a bowl full of berries that were set aside for Minami. The atmosphere immediately changed. Everything felt soft, calm, warm. All the frightful feelings were gone and her blush returned once more as she smiled tenderly up at the sweet little cherub looking after her. The girl grabbed a berry from the bowl, bringing it close to Minami's face.

"Now say awwww~" She instructed, focused on taking care of the older girl. Minami felt her heart skip a beat. But opened her mouth as instructed. Allowing the younger girl to feed her as she pleased. Yutaka smiled down at her as she continued to feed her, making Minami all the more anxious. She wanted to hold her, touch her, squeeze her. It was then that things went downhill for Minami's drug induced brain. She started to picture touching little Yutaka, running her hands along her hips, kissing her. Thoughts and images that usually would only cause a little controllable arousal was now wreaked havoc on her brain and her body. She felt herself begin to pant and her face heat up, she felt her nether regions moisten as she looked Yutaka up and down.

Minami sat up and drank the water wholeheartedly as she tried to calm herself. However the more she thought about trying to push it in the back of her mind the worse it got. Minami felt super sensitive, suddenly just the rubbing of her clothes against her skin was arousing. She looked at Yutaka with an almost predatory, hungry stare. It was then Yutaka remembered what Miyuki had said. That Minami's emotions would be out of whack, looking into her blue predatory eyes, Yutaka wondered if maybe Minami had been fighting back the urge to attack and eat her.

And when Minami licked her lips, Yutaka froze. Yutaka's heart felt like ice as she stared terrified into her friends eyes. "Y-Yutaka" Minami asked, too shy to just attack her friend out of lust and passion. "What's wrong?" She inquired before realising how she must have looked when she turned to the girl with lust and passion written all over her face.

"D-d-did I scare you?" Minami asked trying to calm down. "If I did i'm sorry, I I I just got a little... excited." She explained. Her voice hitching slightly in her throat.

"It's okay Minami-Chan." Yutaka peeped, surprising Minami. "It's only natural, and the medicine Miyuki-san gave us is meant to intensify your emotions, so I suppose I should have expected this." She reasoned, again surprising her friend. Minami smiled, happy her friend was so understanding. "So aside from that, are you feeling better?" Yutaka asked, eager to see her friend well.

"Oh much better, although I don't remember much of when I was feeling sick." She explained. Yutaka nodded happily as she stood to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"I need to check on when the others okay, I'll be right back." Yutaka called as she left. Just as she shut the door however, Minami's emotions ran wild in her head once more. Yutaka turned to her elder cousin. Calling to her. Konata stopped chatting with Misao and the rest of her pack as she heard her darling loli of a cousin say her name.

"What is it Yu-Chan?" Konata asked, her ears twitching as she spoke.

"Minamis all better" She exclaimed happily. Making Konata smirk at her.

"All right we should probably be going then, I don't wanna impose poor Miyuki-Chan." Konata insisted. To which Misao volunteered to offer her packs assistance once more in escorting them safely through the woods. All of a sudden Minami had crashed hazily through the doorway, her eyes wide with fright as she ran towards Yutaka. Wrapping her arms and wings around her she gently squeezed the shocked girl to her body.

"Please don't go again." The hawk girl pleaded, pulling her tiny body closer.

Yutaka was about to question the actions of the poor girl, but soon wrote it off as the medicine working. "Okay Minami-Chan, I won't leave again." She assured her. Minami let her wings drop, allowing Yutaka to continue the conversation, but continued burying her face in her shoulder and holding her from behind. Yutaka looked at her cousin, who was smirking at her perversely.

"Well I guess thats a sign that we should get going now." Konata announced smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

With Minami's injured wing and inability to run on all fours everyone agreed she'd be better off in the back of the wagon, and there was no way she was being anywhere without Yutaka's ongoing presence. The two chatted of various things, Minami never letting Yutaka go, but still controlling her urges to wrestle the girl to the ground. As the two snuggled in back, after a long day of battling illness, they fell asleep.

When Yutaka awoke she was in her nest, snuggled into Minami's side. Apparently the group had decided not to wake them as they found them asleep in the back. It was then a scent ran through the air, oh god, Yutaka thought. It was her own smell, she was in heat. No, she wasn't bleeding out her private parts, she was emitting a pheromone telling anyone and everyone that she was of age to reproduce. It was around this time she tried to stay inside, to ward off possible suitors. They had always been far too forward with her, almost forcing themselves on her, luckily she'd always had someone to protect her. She couldn't wash off the smell, she'd just have to wait for it to leave.

She looked at Minami, hoping the sleeping girl wouldn't mind the smell. The girls nose twitched as she sniffed the air and began slowly awakening. Minami couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. All she knew was that sweet succulent smell in the air was driving her loins mad. She licked her lips as she pinned poor Yutaka to the nest. Yutaka was scared again, thinking Minami had smelled prey or something in her sleep, and was now going to kill her. Minami sniffed up and down Yutaka's neck, drinking in the scent.

Minami had yet to open her eyes, but as the thing below her stiffened, she realised it to be Yutaka. She wanted to stop, to comfort the small girl beneath her, but her body just wouldn't let her. She was shaking with anticipation and her core was on fire. Minami licked all the way up Yutaka's neck, successfully earning a surprised whimper of pleasure out of the girl.

Yutaka couldn't think anymore, being in heat, any form of touching drove her wild. Quickly she wrapped her legs around the girl, grinding upward into her. Both girls were now completely out of their own control, they were ready for this. Minami's wings flapped as she kissed Yutaka passionately on the lips, quickly devouring her soft petal like lips.

The two enjoyed sharing their heat, Yutaka gently nibbled on Minami's lower lip as she grabbed her shoulders. It was Minami who separated the kiss, moving to a new target, she kissed up her neck, all the way to her ear. Minami sucked and nibbled on the small appendage, making Yutaka moan and thrust with delight. Voicing her needs desperately through moans and eager whines Yutaka pushed her pussy once more against Minami with a heavy grind. Minami thought deviously for a second. Quickly she rolled over, placing Yutaka on top, slowly Minami reached her hands around Yutaka. She grabbed Yutaka's fluffy tail with both hands. Yutaka immediately sat up, her face red and her eyes wide as she moaned, throwing her head back. Minami hadn't been expecting it to be this good. Ever so slowly she ran each each hand halfway along the length of Yutaka's tail. Gripping tightly as she did so. Yutaka grinded harder into her, eager for any form of attention.

"M-M-Minami-Chan, p-p-p-please... touch me." Yutaka begged as she grinded up against Minami, Minami looked in her eyes for the first time that night. Yutaka was red, a few hairs out of place as she panted hard. Minami turned her back over on her back. She was ready to fuck her. Make her scream her name.

Minami pushed her hand down Yutaka's pants as she teased her pussy. Yutaka was now twitching erratically as she felt Minami rub her most private part. Minami's wings flapped continuously as she slid her fingers inside the girl, making her arch her back and moan her name deeply. God this was getting too hot for Minami, who desperately needed attention too. Minami pulled out, Yanking down Yutaka's pants and underwear and tossing them uncaringly to the side, for a minute she just watched the panting Yutaka as she slid off her shirt and bra before her. Minami stared at her small breasts and her tiny pink tit's. God this was hot. Minami undressed herself eagerly, shortly thereafter pressing herself into her. Her thigh was pushed up against Yutaka's sweet spot, Yutaka in turn, did the very same to her. MInami moaned as the two grinded into each other. Minami never second guessed herself, though she had never done this before, her body knew what to do, how to please the girl. Soon the moans had turned to screams and they were getting closer.

Minami shouted the girls name as she grinded as fast as she could, Yutaka returned the favor as she felt her core explode with pleasure. Both stayed, immobile for a moment in their moment of pure pleasure. Slowly they came down, Minami pulling Yutaka's naked body close as they lay in the nest, happy, exhilarated, and in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Yutaka had just brought Minami her medicine, she was still nude and Minami was loving it. She stared hungrily at her new mate's body, taking in the soft pale flesh. As she ingested the gunk, the stuff was vile, but at least she had a good view. As Yutaka curled back up in their nest Minami couldn't help but take in her scent once more. She wasn't sure why Yutaka's smell was suddenly turning her on so much, but, she really didn't care.

The two basked in the soft touch of each other. Minami was running her hand up and down the cherry haired girls hip. If Yutaka could she'd purr, the feeling of Minami touching her was making her neck hair stand on end. And silently, both girls wondered if maybe it was too soon to go for another round.

Minami tossed the idea aside, figuring the small frail girl would need her rest. Minami leaned down, lightly kissing Yutaka's cheek again and again. God she was soft. The green haired girl was intoxicated with everything about her mate. Slowly she ran her hand down a little lower, lightly fondling her girl's cute little bottom. She wasn't looking to get back in the sack with the sweet little angel, but she did want to feel her soft little tushy.

Yutaka jumped, a slight squeak escaping her soft pink lips as she felt Minami squeeze her cheek. She blushed, slightly embarrassed, but let the girl do as she pleased. She loved Minami's touch. The two spent the entire day inside, loving each other and just experiencing one anothers love. Minami would lay with her hand on Yutaka's stomach while the cherry haired girl ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Yutaka." Minami spoke up suddenly.

"Yes Minami." Yutaka answered softly.

"I love you." Minami whispered, gently nuzzling into the sweet girls torso.

Yutaka looked down at her, her heart warmed by the sincerity in her lover's voice. "I love you two, my sweet guardian angel."

* * *

**It was a fun ride, but this story is done. I will probably make a sequel. So you look forward to that ;3**


End file.
